Overcurrent protection circuits for switching type voltage regulators have been developed but these have shortcomings which affect their usefulness. These switching regulators usually employ a circuit such as a Schmitt-trigger and an output voltage detection circuit which is utilized to detect the variation in the output load potential and in turn control a series connected electronic switch which selectively interconnects an unregulated direct current potential source to a potential integrator. Additionally the output current in such switching regulators is sensed in the output load circuit and the voltage drop caused by said sensing is also detected by the output voltage detection circuit. The constancy of output load potential provided is dependent upon the variation of the output load potential, accurate sensing of the output load voltage and the voltages at which the controlled series connected electronic switch is actuated into conduction and cut-off. The more accurate the sensing of the output load voltage, the more nearly constant is the output potential maintained. This accuracy is an important factor in obtaining good regulation and heretofore has been rather difficult to simply obtain.